Silent Dusk
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: (set during "Eclipse") When Rebecca and her sister Lily move to Forks to live with their estranged mother, they dread leaving their real home. But what happens when Rebecca finds herself drawn to Edward Cullen and Lily is imprinted on by Jacob Black. Victoria's new born army is growing stronger and she learns that Edward's heart may belong to someone else Edward/OC & Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

**One: New Beginning**

_Rebecca POV_

My life was never perfect, but I would never admit that. Rebecca Hanson never admits that she has problems, she was tough and she had to stay strong for her family… I would die before I let my guard down and open up to someone, that was probably why I was so shit with boyfriends.

I looked around my room, my entire eighteen years of existence was packed away in boxes and ready to be moved to America. Yes, my sister and I were being sent to live my our estranged mother while my dad was in India for the next several months for a national distributor for his company (my dad founded a book publishing company in London and the next big step was going international… blah, blah, blah!)

I was okay with moving from rainy London to even rainier Forks in Washington (sort of…), but it was Lily I was worried about. Lily was a really bookish and sweet sixteen year old, but she was quite shy and wasn't great with big changes.

I walked into her room to check up on her, but found her reading a _House of Night_ book at her desk and saw all her boxes were packed as well.

Lily was really pretty, but she would never admit it. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were a bright blue, but she thought everyone just said those compliments to make her feel better. Although, it was difficult for people to see I was her older sister, what with my shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes, we looked like chalk and cheese and yet we were so similar it was shocking.

"You still reading those freaky vampire books?" I asked, sitting on her desk and smiling at her eye roll and look of annoyance. Little sisters were so easy to wind up.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Lily said, not taking her eyes off the page she was reading.

"No, but you know vampires don't exist, don't you?"

"Fantasy is better than reality and obviously I know vampires aren't real" Lily said sternly, then she turned to me and a look of worry crossed her face "do you think Mum wants us to move in with her?"

I sighed, trying to decide whether to say the truth or not. I could lie, but Lily knows when I'm chatting bullshit and I hated lying to my baby sis. The truth is, my mother hasn't really bothered with us since she moved to America and got engaged to Chief Swan, which means she now lives with him and his accident magnet daughter, Isabella. Mum did send the occasional birthday or Christmas card, but they all stated that she, Charlie and Bella were all happy and doing well (which really means: "I know I'm your parent, but I'm having such a lovely time with my new family"). long story short: I didn't want to be fake with my mum and act like I'm happy that she's bothered her arse to be a parent, but I had to do what was best for Lily and if that meant biting my tongue around my bitch of a mother, then so be it.

"I think it's going to be a big change for all of us, but it'll be okay." I said and gave a reassuring smile, but obviously Lily didn't believe me. Hell, _I_ didn't believe me!

A cardboard box fell off the bed and the lid flew open, spilling it's content all over the floor and they all looked like letters.

I hurried to pick them up, but Lily looked at me in alarm.

"No!"

As I knelt down to pick up the papers, I reached for the first letter and read the handwriting on it. Jacob Black's handwriting.

I looked at the date, it was sent over a year ago and all the other letters were sent before that. I put the letters back into the box and placed it onto the bed, sitting next to it and looked at Lily's uncomfortable face with a sympathetic smile.

"Still no word from Jake?" I asked and Lily tried to look unfazed, but I could tell she was upset.

"No, not for a while now…" Lily said, sighing and looking at the box in disappointment as if she'd been expecting a new letter and it hadn't arrived "he's probably still totally in love with Bella."

Okay, this was another reason I officially hated my soon-to-be-step-sister. When we were kids, we used to go to La Push every summer holidays and that was how Jacob and Lily first met. They were play mates as toddlers and became closer as they got older, they've been pen pals ever since they leant to write and although Lily would never admit it, Jacob was her first crush. But last year, I noticed fewer and fewer letters arriving in the post and the ones that did arrive talked none stop about Bella Bloody Swan. Eventually the letters stopped and Lily seemed to have accepted the fact that they had, but she was still really hurt by it and this reminded me to make a little trip down to La Push when we got to Forks, Jacob needed to hear some fucking home truths and know what happens when you hurt my sister. Although, me kicking Jacob Black arse all the way to First Beach and drowning him in the sea would only piss make Lily angry at me, so maybe I should let her handle her issues with Jake.

"Maybe his letters just got lost in the mail." I suggested, but Lily's look of exasperation said just how much she thought that statement was a load of crap.

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to speak to me." Lily said, frowning at me as she grabbed her book and stood, shaking her head "just don't make excuses for him, okay? Jake and I were close, but he changed and obviously people do… I just thought he cared enough to be honest with me…"

Lily looked at me with tearful eyes and I stood up, pulling her into a hug. Jake was definitely going to get a serious arse kicking when I saw him.

Once our things were packed and ready in the car, I sat in the front passenger seat while Lily sat reading in the backseat. Dad slid into the driver's seat and gave me a small smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

As ready as I'll ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: The Vision**

_Edward POV_

_I ran as fast as I could through the snowy wood, following the sound of Victoria's thoughts. The bitch! If she even thought about hurting her, I'd kill that evil red haired! How could I let her walk away from me, I should have ran after her and told her I'd made a mistake… but I was being a coward and look what that foolish moment had cost me. Now Victoria had her in her clutches, using her to get to me._

_**Victoria: Come Edward, you're mate misses you. Silly me, thinking Bella was the love of your life. I didn't you were the sort of man to let his eye stray away, but this little blonde has obviously had an effect on you.**_

_I growled under my breath, feeling pure hatred for Victoria. She was right about one thing, I had fallen out of love with Bella… I loved Rebecca, with every fibre of my being and my entire existence was only worth living if I had Rebecca in the world._

_I burst into the snowy clearing, spotting Victoria and was shocked to see she was holding Bella's upper arm and her other arm was restraining a struggling Rebecca by holding her around the throat._

_Bella looked at me with fearful eyes, but I didn't notice and stared at Becca's face. Her beautiful face wasn't afraid or relieved to see me, she had a defeated look on her face as if she knew this was the end._

_It wasn't. I was going to get her out of this dreadful town and make sure she stayed safe, with or without me in her life._

_"Come on Edward, it's decision time" Victoria snarled, taking a step closer to the edge of the cliff and dragging the girls with her "which one do you care about the most? Not only to satisfy my curiosity, but so I know which one to kill"_

_"Edward, I'm so sorry!" Bella begged, her eyes brimming with tears "I've already lost Jake, I can't lose you too."_

_I spared Bella a glance, finally seeing what others saw in Bella. I had been so blind to think that we were destined to spend eternity together, it was Rebecca… it was always supposed to be Rebecca._

**_Rebecca: I'm not worth it. Just save Bella, I'm nothing... you're meant to be with her, not me..._**

_I looked at Rebecca, seeing that her eyes had filled with tears and she was determined not to show it, which made my heart break._

_She was everything to be, she didn't know how precious to me._

_I started towards my blonde mate, but Victoria's crimson eye's turned to slits as she threw Bella carelessly away from the edge and she landed with a thud on the ground._

_Bella scrambled to her feet and threw her arms around me, but I pushed her away and hurried to Rebecca._

_"Edward? Lets get out of here!" Bella screamed, but I completely ignored her and growled at Victoria as she grabbed a fist full of Rebecca's hair and smirked at me with a threatening look in her eyes and I froze and I froze._

_"No Edward, don't!" Rebecca said quietly, fear entering her face for the first time and Victoria laughed hollowly._

_Victoria could snap Rebecca's neck like a twig and kill her instantly._

_"Let her go or I'll make you regret the day you were born!" I hissed and Victoria smiled triumphantly._

_"Looks like that answers my question." Victoria said with a sly smile, before turning and throwing Rebecca off the cliff and into the watery depths._

_"REBECCA!"_

_Alice POV_

The vision was over as quickly as it started and I was suddenly back inside the school cafeteria with Edward and the rest of our peers, but my head was still spinning with all these questions.

What was Victoria planning? Who was that blonde girl? Could Edward fall out of love with Bella?

I turned to Edward and I saw the fear in his eyes, which means that he had just watched the vision and was just as confused as I was.

"Who is Rebecca?" I asked and Edward shook his head slowly, looking terrified to think of the blonde girl that he was so in love with more than Bella in the vision.

Before I could ask more questions, Bella rushed to us and kissed Edward and I saw his face become casual.

Edward had always been good at hiding his emotions, but I could tell he was scared of the thought of this mysterious Rebecca and I knew I had to figure out what this vision meant, but most importantly how this one girl could change Edward's future?


End file.
